The Legend of Teketeke
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: One night in the mansion, the younger brawlers heard the tale of Teketeke, a spirit who slices people in half when people go outside at night. After the telling of this tale, bodies are being found, sliced in half. What the hell is going on here?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, i know halloween is over and stuff, but i feel like posting horror anyway :P**

**Okay everyone! I have been in the Naruto section for too long now, so I decided to switch and write about other things that aren't Naruto related ^^ yay for branching out! Also, I write a lot of humor and romance stories as well (i love romantic comedies :)) so I am trying to write about something else- HORROR! yay!  
>Before I start the story, the original idea was from Kaiimi. HER STORIES ARE AWESOME GO READ THEM :D<br>But I found Teketeke so awesome that I wanted to try it myself and I thought "You know, I wonder what it would be like if it was in Brawl?" So thus, came this story (thank you for ketting me use the plot Kaiimi!)**

**But even though I have the same plot, I will NOT recopy the story, and different characters will survive. So yeah, it's my own version of it. Just wanted to clarify.**

**Okay, now to stop with my ranting, i shall start the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own brawl or it's characters. But I do own my OC's The Boss and Hunter :D**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in the Super Smash Bros Mansion. All was quiet, except in a certain boy's room.<br>"Yeah, take that Toonie!" Ness cheered as he took down the young green boy in yet, another round of Melee.

"Aw man..." He grumbled. A laugh was heard from his other side.

"Don't sweat it Toon Link. It's only a game. I'm sure in a couple of years you'll be able to beat Ness!" Said Hunter, a new brawler that had recently joined. He brushed his long blonde bangs out of his face, and eyed the glaring Toon Link.

"Haha very funny." Toon Link said.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny, wasn't it?" Hunter said. A small giggle from Lucas was heard.  
>"I don't think anyone could beat Ness anyway. He is pretty good at this game." The timid boy said. Ness grinned at his best friend.<p>

"And who knows better then you, huh?" Ness said. Popo, who was also playing in the battle royal, laughed at Ness's words.

"Ah good stuff guys..." He said.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the boys got sick of playing (mostly because they keep getting their butts kicked.)<p>

"Well, I guess this is good night then. You know how the Boss gets when we get to bed late." Ness muttered, turning the game system off.

"Hey, when Master hand is the one in charge, then why do we have to call out manager Boss?" Popo asked. Hunter shrugged.

"My dad's just weird that way. Hey, but before we all go, can I tell you guys this urban legend I heard about?" he said, full of enthusiasm. The other boys looked at each other.

"Sure, go ahead." Ness said, sitting back down. Hunter grinned.  
>"Okay, I hope you guys don't mind something <em>scary..." <em>He said in a creepy tone of voice. Toon Link groaned.

"Is this that dumb Japanese story you found on the internet this morning?" Hunter nodded.

"Yeah it is, and it's not dumb! It's kinda cool actually!"  
>"Just tell us the story already!" Popo snapped. Lucas nodded shyly. He hated scary stories.<br>"Okay then. This is the story of _Teketeke_..." Hunter said in a creepy tone of voice.

"Teketeke? That doesn't sound very scary..." Popo muttered.

"Sh! Go ahead Hunter." Ness said, with a glare at loud-mouthed Popo.  
>"Okay then... Anyway, one night, about six years ago, there was a girl walking home late at night. She was about...14 I think? Well anyways, as she going onto the bridge near the edge of the city, the one above the railroad leaving this place, when some guy who was supposedly psycho ran up to the girl and threw her off the bridge. As she was falling, the train zoomed by and sliced her body in half!" He said.<p>

"Oh my God! That's gross!" Ness exclaimed.

"Wait, why did he kill her for no reason?" Popo asked.

"Because according to what a lot of people say, the guy that killed her lived in the woods and it's rumored that he practices witch craft and other demonic stuff. Ever since then the girl's spirit has been angry and chaotic and she takes her revenge upon anyone who's walking out super late at night, about this time. She carries a scythe and out of pure rage, she slices the person in half, mimicking her own disfigurement." Lucas let out a squeak, but covered his mouth up. Toon Link rolled his eyes again. Ness and Popo stared at Hunter.

"So wait... This actually... Happened?" Ness asked. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, you can look it up online if you want."

"Oh, and here's the funny part: NOBODY has gotten their body sliced in half around here except for that girl. To be honest, I don't even know how people came up with these stupid legends when there has never been any news reports about people getting killed by getting their bodies chopped in half." Toon Link pointed out, skeptical of the whole story. Hunter shook his head.  
>"Not exactly. Remember a few weeks ago, when that little girl went missing?"<br>"Yeah. Why?"  
>"Well, just last week, they found her body in a abandoned barn, <em>sliced in two!<em>" Hunter said, his voice suspenseful. Ness's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, I remember hearing about that!"  
>"Hm, guess I missed the news report then..." Toon Link muttered. Lucas shivered.<br>"W-wait, why was she called Teketeke anyway?" He asked. Hunter looked over at him.

"Oh right. Well, when she moves around, she only has her upper body and she has to use her elbows or claw-like hands to move. Weird thing is though, she is, like, _insanely _fast. That's why when she's coming, run like hell, or you'll end up like her other victims. The reason she's called Teketeke is because when she moves she makes a _'Tek...Tek..' _sound." He answered.

"Wait- like is she 'Sonic' fast, or just fast?" Ness asked.

"You know what, I don't know. I'd say about even I guess."

"Well gosh, that's the creepiest story I've heard ever." Popo said. Lucas looked at Hunter.

"The story isn't real, right?" Hunter laughed.  
>"Of course not! I mean, it could be, but I don't believe in it. It's just something to keep you all awake at night!" He said, "Well, I got to get to bed. Night guys! And remember not to go outside!" Hunter laughed as he walked out of the room. Popo and Toon Link walked out as well. Ness turned to Lucas, who was shivering.<br>"hey, come on Lucas. It isn't real. You don't have to be scared." Lucas looked at his friend.

"I'm not scared. Who s-said I was?" He said, trying to be brave. He knew the story wasn't real, but he had a strange feeling about it, no doubt.

* * *

><p>"God dammit, I can't believe that bitch tricked me again!" Captain Falcon growled under his breath as he walked back to the mansion in the night. Again, like she had done weeks before, Samus had told Captain Falcon that she would go on a date with him. He waited for her since 9:00 at the meeting place she told him to go to. Now it was midnight, and she was a no show.<p>

"Damn I can't believe I waited that whole time... I should have known this would have happened again..." he continued to say to himself.

Suddenly Captain Falcon stopped in his tracks. He looked around, thinking he had heard something. Nobody was there.  
>"Huh. Maybe it was just the wind..."he said to himself and kept walking.<br>_Tek... Tek... tek... _he jumped around again.

"Hello?" He called, then shook his head, "Damn, this is why I hate walking out so late. You always get the feeling someone is watching you..."

_Tek... Tek... Tek... Tek..._

"Who's there!" he called out. Nothing.  
>"I swear to God I will start Falcon-Kicking some asses if this is a joke!" he said as he continued on.<p>

_tek tek tek tek_

"Oh screw this!" He shouted as he broke out into a run.

_Tek tek tek tek tek tek tek tek tek tek_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted, still hearing the disturbing noise.

With the noise getting louder, Captain Falcon turned around to see who was fallowing him.

"HOLY HELL!" He screamed.

_SLICE!_

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes the fist chapter :D Again, the plot came from Kaiimi (thanks again!)<strong>

**And yes all the other character from brawl (not melee) will be in this.**

**So anyway, please review and tell me who you want to live (you're votes will raise the characters chances ;D) or you can vote on my poll!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry people I meant to update sooner but unfortunately I was grounded XP But now I'm not and I shall update :D**

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone!" Pit cheered happily as he entered the main dining area. Some of the people turned to him.<p>

"Hey Pit. You sure look happy this morning." Zelda said as the angel walked by her.

"Yeah, I sure am!"

"Any reason in particular?" Link asked as he took a seat beside Zelda. Pit nodded.

"Yeah. For the first time, in like, FOREVER, the boss is finally letting me brawl someone!"

"Why haven't you gotten to brawl in a while?" Hunter asked as he entered the room. Pit shrugged.

"I really don't know."  
>"Oh come on Pit," Link said with an eye roll, "The stink bomb in the Boss's office?" Pit stared at him a moment, before breaking out into laughter.<p>

"Holy cow YEAH now I remember!" Hunter's blue eyes widened.  
>"Oh my God that was YOU?" Pit sweat-dropped.<br>"Well, yeah..."  
>"Wow. No wonder he was pissed at you. I just thought it was Snake or something."<p>

"Nope. It was me."  
>"Yeah, and if you do it again, then you'll never fight again Angel Boy." Said a low voice behind him. Pit turned and saw the stern face of the Boss.<br>"trust me I won't sir! So when's my fight?" The Boss looked down at his clipboard.  
>"Well, it's in ten minutes, that is if we can find Captain Falcon."<br>"What do you mean?" Pit asked.  
>"Well, no one has seen him all morning. Not since last night in fact." the Boss said. That was when Ness piped up.<p>

"Did you check the training room?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"The race track?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Shower room?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Ladies shower room?"  
>"Well, I had Peach look, but he wasn't in there."<br>"Then I have absolutely no idea." he confirmed as he went back to eating.

"Well, he needs to turn up soon because otherwise I'll have to cancel the fight! I can't just keep canceling fights whenever you guys get drunk and get a hangover or something!" Hunter sighed.

"Dad you're being too dramatic."  
>"Maybe I am, but someone better find him." and with that, he left the room."<br>""You know-a, I was-a wondering why-a it was so-a quiet!" Mario said, turning to join the conversation. Pit pouted.

"Dammit! When I finally get to fight, OF COURSE he goes missing!"

"Pit, you're an angel. You shouldn't use language like that." Zelda informed.  
>"Yeah, and shouldn't you all be worried?" Peach asked.<br>"Why should-a we? That bastard was-a annoying." Wario gurmbled. Peach huffed.

"I know he's annoying, but he was your guy's friend! Something terrible might have happened to him!"

"he's probably pouting in his room or in the woods or something." Samus muttered as she came to the table. Everyone looked at her.

"Why-a do you-a say that-a?" Mario asked.  
>"Well, as usual he was annoying me half to death trying to get me to go out with him again."<br>"Oh God..." Link muttered, already knowing how that went down.  
>"So I told him to meet me in the field. He's probably still there right now." Everyone groaned.<p>

"You know Samus, you really shouldn't do that to the poor guy." Peach sighed. Samus shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter. He'll get over it eventually." she simply said. Hunter shrugged.

"Maybe," he started, "But even in disappointment he'll come bye yelling 'FALCON PUNCH' or something like that." A groan came from further down the table.

"Please don't say that. It makes me think he's here." Marth grouched.  
>"Oh you're always so uptight." Ike said, playfully punching him in the arm. Marth glared over at him.<br>"Whatever happened to him I'm glad it did. I still don't understand why he's here." Toon Link shrugged.

"Well, he is a pretty decent fighter." Marth ignored him. Ike rolled his eyes again.  
>"You see what I have to live with?"<br>"Yes Ike. We all give you our biggest apologies." Link said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well whatever it is, he will turn up." Hunter said in a sure tone. Pit nodded.

"I hope so. I can't wait to fight him!" he said happily, running off to find his weapon. Peach sighed.

"You just have to love his enthusiasm." She said, getting up to put her plate away. Everyone else fallowed in her lead. All except for Lucas. he sat there, wondering what could have happened.

* * *

><p>*After Breakfast*<p>

* * *

><p>"Private? PRIVATE? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled a certain green dinosaur, as she went around screaming"Private" over and over (AN I know Yoshi is a boy, this is a inside thing with my family I'll explain at the end of the chapter).

"Yoshi?"  
>"Um, excuse me?"<br>"Ugh... _Commander _Yoshi?" Said everyone's favorite pink puffball pouted as he walked around the corner to meet up with the yoshi. She turned to him.  
>"Where were you?"<br>"Well you know, at my part-time job being the garbage disposal. You?"

"Don't get smart with me!"  
>"Sorry ma'am."<br>"Whatever. Did you hear about Captain Falcon?" Private (AKA Kirby) looked at her funny.  
>"I don't know. I hear a lot of things about him."<br>"So you know he's missing?" Private's eyes widened.  
>"Seriously? Wow my birthday has come early this year!" Commander Yoshi rolled her eyes.<p>

"Private someone is missing! We have to find him!"  
>"But why? It's nice not hearing "FALCON" before everything he says!"<br>"... True. But it's been so boring around here lately! This finally gives us something to do at least!"  
>"ugh fine... so what do we do, run around the place until we find him?"<br>"Private, nothing isn't THAT easy! We have to investigate! Come on!" She yelled, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

* * *

><p>*Night Time*<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucas! Ness, Popo and I are going to- hey are you alright?" Hunter asked as he walked in. Lucas was sitting on<p>

the edge of his bed, looking down with his blanket wrapped around him. He looked up at the blonde boy.  
>"Y-yeah I'm fine..." he stammered. He noticed Hunter didn't leave.<br>"Listen, Lucas, did my Teketeke story scare you or something? You have been acting a little weird since then..." Lucas shook his head.

"I h-honestly forgot a-about it until now..." He said, stuttering a little.  
>"Is it because Captain Falcon is missing?" Lucas was quiet. Hunter put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.<p>

"I'm sure he'll come up soon Lucas. Listen, Ness, Popo and I are going to go outside for a little while if you want to come. It will take your mind off of it."  
>"I guess- wait, it's after 10!"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Then why are you going outside?"<br>"Because everything is always cooler in the dark!"  
>"i-I think i'll stay inside..." Hunter nodded and left. With the door shut all the way, Lucas let out a sigh and wondered over to the window. He looked outside. Hunter was right- with the lights on all over the city it looked really cool.<p>

"Maybe I- what the heck?" He said, watching something crawl across the yard. It closely resembled a girl, and it moved at an amazing speed. With a scream, his dived under his bed.  
>"N-never mind I-i'll stay here!"<p>

* * *

><p>*A few hours later*<p>

* * *

><p>"he shoots-" Ness exclaimed, waiting until the basketball fell into the net, "And he scores!" Ness continued to cheer, as did Hunter. Popo pouted.<p>

"Man, I hate this game!"

"Oh you're just upset because you never win." Ness gloated. Hunter let out a laugh.

"Careful Ness. Gloating all the time will always come back to bite you in the ass!"

"Or maybe Teketeke will slice it in HALF!" Ness said, letting out a loud laugh. The other two did also as they made their way back to the mansion.

"Teketeke!" Hunter exclaimed in a loud shout. The other two kept laughing.

"teketeketeketeketeketeke" They all said together in unison, trying to keep their joke going on as long as it could. After a few seconds they stopped.

"Yeah we should get back inside. Being outside this late gives me the creeps." Popo said. Hunter nodded.  
>"Well hey, at least we-"<br>_Teke. Teke._

"Oh come on guys, I thought we were done with the Teketeke jokes!"  
>"That wasn't us Ness." Popo said.<p>

_Teke teke teke_

The sound was starting to get louder. It only took a few more seconds before the three boys took off running, screaming at the top of their lungs.

_Teke teke teke teke teke_

"What the hell is that?" Hunter shouted to Ness.  
>"I don't know just RUN MAN!" The two made it to the back door of the Brawl Mansion. They bolted inside and slammed the door before running upstairs to join Lucas.<br>"Hunter? NESS? WHERE ARE YOU?" Popo shouted. The other two were too fast.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Popo cried. He tripped over a rock poking out of the ground. As he was getting up, he looked behind him and shrieked.

**SLICE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I forgot this part sorry- Anyway, the Commander Yoshi thing was when I was playing with my two younger brothers. I was Yoshi and my youngest brother was playing as Kirby. We were on the green team and my other brother was on another team with a computer (playing as DK) and they were totally pawning us. I got mad and randomly screamed "That's it! Commander Yoshi is now going ape on your ass!" it was quiet for a while until my younger brother yelled "And so will her sidekick Private!" So yeah that's where that came from :P Idk why I said commander though. That was completely random. And because my brother said "she" Yoshi became kind of a girl for us (besides I always thought of yoshi that way :)) So anyway, please reveiw :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay peoples sorry for the long wait (well it wasn't too long but whatever :P) here's the next chapter!**

**Quick note: yeah I know I'm weird for thinking Yoshi is a girl. IDK why but I do :P Also, Popo and Nana aren't related in this (just because they make such a cute pairing but I hate incest :))**

* * *

><p>Lucas woke up the next morning, blinking a few times before yawning. Even after watching the... thing... rush across the yard, he managed to crawl into the bed and go to sleep. He turned his head to look at Ness's bed and screamed. Two voices screamed back- Ness's and Hunter's.<p>

"W-What are you guys doing?" Lucas exclaimed when his heart started pounding again. Ness and Hunter were facing right at him. Their eyes were wide open, their pupils dilated. Their hair was completely messed up and their clothes were all wrinkly. They were curled up into the feeble position, rocking back and forth.

"S-s-something attacked us!" Hunter blurted, looking around. Lucas gave him a confused look.

"... What?"  
>"S-something ch-chased us when we were c-coming back!" Ness shouted, grabbing his baseball cap. Lucas's eyes widened, thinking back to the thing running across the yard.<p>

At that moment, the door opened, and Toon Link came running in, his eyes already-gigantic eyes wide with fear and pain.

"You guys better come down here right now." he said, running right back out of the room. The three boys ran after him, right to the back door of the mansion. The brawlers were crowded around it, and there was a loud wailing on the other side. They pushed their way through the crowd and became horrified at the site. Nana was sobbing her eyes out, with Peach and Zelda trying to comfort her. Ahead of her, the door was wide open- with Popo's body in the doorway. It was sliced in half, and his blood and intestines were everywhere,

"Okay everyone, settle down! The police are on the way right now!" The Boss said, trying at a weak attempt to calm everyone.

"Calm-a down? There's a freaking dead-a body right in front of us-a!" Mario shouted. The boss glared ar him.

"I know but-"  
>"MY BOYFRIENDS DEAD!" Nana wailed. Bowser looked down at the remaining Ice Climber.<p>

"Well, you're not exactly old enough to be in a relationship to be dating anyone so-" he was cut off when Nana started to cry even louder. Peach glared at the over-sized koopa.

"If your not going to help then don't say anything!" She snapped. Bowser glared, but only grunted.  
>"How could this have happened anyway? Only brawlers are allowed to be in this area! There's no way Popo could have been killed!" Ike called out. Marth looked over at him.<p>

"That is true. And besides, how do you slice someone in half in one clean swipe?"  
>"That's what Commander Yoshi is here for!" Piped up the green yoshi who was wearing a detective outfit. Private (aka Kirby in case you might have forgotten) was standing beside her, with a notepad.<p>

"Step aside people!" Commander Yoshi said, pushing her way to Popo's body. The Boss sighed.

"Yoshi get away from-"  
>"Hey! Who's the detective here?"<br>"You are Commander!" Private said happily! Yoshi nodded, and began to stare at the body.

"Okay, it appears to be slice in half." She said. Everyone groaned at her obvious observation.

"Well of course it is! Can't you see that?" Nana asked angrily. Yoshi put up her hand.

"Please ma'am I'm a professional." Nana wiped her eyes and said nothing. Yoshi turned back to the body.

"Okay then," She said, dipping her fingers into the blood. She sniffed it.

"This is defiantly blood." She concluded. Private nodded.

"I suggest not eating that with your fries."  
>"No because that would be plain gross." What the two didn't notice was that everyone had began to walk away as they were continuing their observations.<p>

"It will be okay Nana. Come on, we will try to cheer you up!" Peach said hopefully, leading the pink Ice Climber away, already knowing it was going to be hard to make her happy after her first boyfriend/best friend was murdered. Zelda walked slowly behind, not knowing what to think.

_First Captain Falcon goes missing, then Popo turns up dead... Is something happening?_

* * *

><p>*Elsewhere*<p>

* * *

><p>After the crowd began to disband, Hunter and Ness pulled Lucas and Toon Link aside.<p>

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Toon Link demanded to know. Hunter shivered.

"I don't know... It's hard to believe that Popo's dead..." he said, his eyes turning wet. Ness looked at him.

"Well, it is kinda out faults... We ran off without him and closed the door when we ran upstairs."  
>"What?" they heard a stuck-up voice call to them. The boys turned to see Marth standing there.<p>

"M-Marth!" Hunter stuttered.

"Something was chasing you, and you left Popo by himself?"  
>"No! We were just... faster..." Ness said. Toon Link glared.<p>

"He was our friend! You can't just abandon him like that!"  
>"We didn't! We didn't mean to leave him behind we thought he was with us!" Hunter said defensively. Lucas took a step back, terrified of what was about to come out.<p>

"Well, you two should feel ashamed of yourselves. One of us is dead because of your ignorance. I hope you realize that." Marth said, walking off. Hunter and Ness stared at each other.

"I can't believe this... I'm going to talk to Nana." Toon Link said, walking off.

"It is our fault..." Ness muttered. Hunter said nothing, but walked off in sadness. Ness fallowed after him, leaving Lucas behind. He looked down.

_Maybe it's my fault... They didn't know something was out there..._

* * *

><p>*With the girls*<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you guys..." Nana said sheepishly, still sniffling. Peach set the cup of tea beside her.<br>"It's not a problem sweetheart. It's awful that this had to happen." She said, stroking the brunette's hair. Zelda nodded.

"This is very unfortunate. Hopefully nothing else happens to anyone else." Nana nodded at the princess's words. her heart was heavy. She missed Popo so much. At that moment, Toon Link had walked in.  
>"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said. Nana shook her head.<p>

"No. Toonie, were you with Popo last night?" She asked, hoping he was.

"No. Hunter and Ness were."  
>"Did... Did they see anything weird?" Toon Link thought for a second. He wanted to tell her what had happened, since it was his friend's faults that he was dead. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do so.<br>"Sorry Nana. They didn't. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh..." She said nothing else. Zelda looked at him, giving him a worried look.

She knew something was up.

* * *

><p>*In Ness and Lucas's room*<p>

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand Hunter! I mean, that story-"<br>"Ness stop it! I told you, Teketeke isn't real!" Hunter quickly retorted. The two had been arguing for a while now about Popo's death.

"Hunter, if you put the pieces together, it makes sense! We were out late at night-"  
>"Most people are."<br>"We heard _Tek... Tek..."_

"It was probably just some animal or the wind."  
>"And then Popo was sliced in half! I think your little legend has some truth in it!" Hunter was going to retort back, but he said nothing. Ness looked down.<p>

_She has to be real... But how could we prove it?_

* * *

><p>*Later that night, in Marth's room*<p>

* * *

><p>Marth stood out on his balcony, gazing out. Sure, he didn't care much about Captain Falcon or the Ice Climber, but something struck him that something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something made him feel uneasy, like something was watching him.<p>

"Come on Private, nothing is out here!" He heard the familiar voice call out. He looked down. Commander Yoshi and Private were walking around outside with a video camera.  
>"I told you nothing would be!" Private muttered back. Marth glared down.<p>

"Hey! Get inside you two! There is a killer on the loose!" He shouted. The yoshi looked up, and so did Private.  
>"Oh hey Marth! What's up?"<p>

"Aren't you listening? Get inside right now before you get hurt!" He saw her roll her eyes at him.  
>"Whatever princess, don't get your panties in a wad! We were on our way in anyway!" Marth glared, leaning way over on the short railing.<br>"Listen you, stop calling me a princess! I am a prince, you here me? AH!" Marth screamed, falling over the rail and into the bushes below. His sides hurt, and he heard laughter from above.

"Dammit Ike! I told you not to jump start me!" He said, crawling out of the bushes. Ike wiped the tears off his eyes.

"Oh come on Marth! It's not my fault your all sensitive!"  
>"You just wait till I get back up there!" Marth hissed, ripping the leaves out of his hair. Ike rolled his eyes.<p>

"Drama queen..." he muttered.

_Tek... Tek... _he heard. Ike looked around his room.

_Teke... teke... teke..._  
>"What in the world?" he said, running back out onto the balcony. Marth was still muttering to himself, stumbling away to find a way inside.<p>

_Teke teke teke teke teke. _Now he was seeing it.

"MARTH!" Ike screamed. The stuffy prince turned around.  
>"What?"<br>"RUN DAMMIT RUN!" Ike screeched, pointing to the other direction from above.

"Wha-" _._

He turned around to the noise.

"HOLY SHIT-"

**SLICE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"GUYS! GUYS!" Ike screamed, running downstairs as fast as he could. Everyone peeked out of their rooms sleepily, watching the blue haired man banging on everyone's door.

"Ike, what's going on?" Fox asked sleepily.  
>"Marth is dead!" He screamed.<br>"What?" Falco exclaimed as everyone began to fallow him. Ike ran to the back door, opened it wide. The others fallowed him, and gasped in horror.

Sure enough, Marth was dead- sliced in half, with his blood splattered everywhere.

"Oh my Din!" Link shouted.

"Ike, what happened?" Zelda asked, her blue eyes wide with fear. Ike looked at the body, breathing heavily.

"I-I don't know! I-I saw him standing over- Gah it's all my fault!" He shouted, kicking the ground.

"Ike, slow-a down! What-a happened exactly?" Mario asked. Ike looked at them all.

"Well... You see... he fell off the balcony... and then something came and the next thing I knew he was dead!"

"What 'thing' exactly?" Snake asked. Ike was about to answer-

_Tek... tek..._

_"_HOLY SHIT!" Red screamed, racing back inside. Ike turned around.

**SLICE!**

Everyone began to scream as blood splattered all over them.

"RUN BACK INSIDE!" Link shouted. Everyone scrambled at once to get back in. Link shut the door and locked it.

_Teke... Teke... teke... _

The sound was getting quieter.

"I think it's gone." Link said with a sigh.

"Did anyone see that?" Red asked, shivering. Snake glared.

"We all did... and saw Ike die as well." He said under his gritting teeth. Red looked down. Nana started to cry again, while Commander Yoshi and Private went into a daze.

"Think I was kidding now?" Ness growled to Hunter, who winced. Everyone's eyes fell upon him.

"What's he talking about Hunter?" Peach asked, trying her hardest not to freak out. Hunter looked down, and his gaze darkened.

"He's talking about Teketeke." He said. Everyone stared at him.

"And I told him she was real when Popo died, but _no it's just a coincidence!"_ Ness said in a mocking tone. Hunter glared.

"What's a 'Teketeke'?" Yoshi asked. Hunter sighed.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning..."

"_There was a girl walking home really late at night. She was crossing the bridge over the railroads, when a crazy guy ran out and pushed her off the bridge. A train came by and she was sliced in half. Now her spirit wonders around at night, killing anyone who is out late at night..._" He finished with the shortened version of the story.  
>"Well... That-a is only a legend-a right?" Luigi ashed, shivering from the creepy tale. Hunter shrugged.<p>

"It was supposed to be... But now..."

"Wait, why would she kill people in the first place?" Meta Knight asked. Private looked over at his nemesis.

"Wait, do you, the great Meta Knight, actually believe in this story?" He asked. Meta Knight looked over at him.

"After seeing what had just happened, there is no other explanation at the moment. Not to mention we saw the ghost of the girl ourselves." he confirmed.

"I hate to admit it, but shorty there has a point." King Dedede agreed. Meta Knight shot him a glare at the word "shorty" but decided to ignore it.

"So Hunter, how does she kill people?" Meta Knight asked.  
>"Well, she crawls around with her claw-like hands, because she has no legs, and with out of rage she slices people in half with a scythe. Only, like we saw, she is <em>insanely <em>fast, so when she comes you have to run like hell."

"Huh, she doesn't sound so fast of she doesn't have legs." Sonic muttered.

"Then obviously you didn't see her come up behind Ike!" Peach snapped. Sonic put his hands up in in defense.  
>"I didn't say she was slow, I just said-"<br>"Wait-a second," Wario interuppted, "This hasn't happened before!"

"Yeah, the fat guy has a point," Bowser said, glaring at Hunter, "Teketeke seemed to have shown up about the time you started to talk about this story!" Hunter sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, that is a coincidence," Ganondorf agreed, walking up to the boy.

"W-wait! Are you saying it's my fault?" Hunter said, trying in a weak attempt to defend himself.

"Well, Teketeke didn't fall out of the sky!" Bowser yelled.

"GUYS!" Yoshi screamed. Everyone shut up and looked at her.

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

"We can't just assume it's all Hunter's fault because people are dumb enough to go outside in the middle of the night! Maybe there hasn't been any reports before about people being sliced in half, but a lot of people have been going missing, like Captain Falcon for example!" Everyone looked around.

"So... I guess it's safe to assume Captain Falcon is dead then..." Wolf muttered. Zelda's eyes widened.

"Peach! Samus!" The mushroom princess returned her look of horror.

"OMG Samus!"

"What about Samus?" Snake asked, clearly concerned. The princesses looked at him.

"She left a few hours ago in her car," Zelda started.

"To look for Captain Falcon!" Peach finished. Everyone was silent.

* * *

><p>*In another part of town*<p>

* * *

><p>"Dammit, where is that idiot?" Samus muttered under her breath. The bounty hunter has been searching for weeks for Falcon, seeing as it was her own fault that he went missing.<p>

"But it can't possibly be this hard to find him..." She said to herself, looking out the window for any sign of him. There was nothing out there except for the rustling of the bushes.

_Tek... Tek... Tek..._

Suddenly, her car stopped.

"What the hell?" She said, getting out. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it- she had filled it with gas only a few minutes ago.

That was when she noticed the wheels had been slashed. She bent over to get a closer look, when her phone rang in her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered it.

_"Samus! Where are you?" _Snake's voice almost shouted through the phone.

"Snake? How did you get my number?"

_"That doesn't matter! You're not outside, are you?"_

"I am. My car wheels have been slashed."

_"Samus, get in the car right now."_

"Why?"

"_I can't explain right now! Just get into the fucking car!"_

"Snake why can't you-"

_Teke... teke... teke..._

_"Samus, what was that?"_

"I don't know. It's probably just the wind or something."

_Teketeketeke_

_"Samus get in the damn car or you'll be killed!"_

"Snake, if you don't tell me what's-"

**SLICE!**

_"SAMUS!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that took longer then expected... So two people died. Who do you guys think is next ;D<strong>

**Also Rylitah I guess you can give me suggestions on who you want to die if you want. But Pit might be a little hard, you know... being an angel and all... **

**Oh yeah! I also started another horror story too called "Witchcraft?" The first chapters kinda short thought (hehe sorry...) but it will get longer with each chapter!**

Review please :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! Sorry for not updating sooner. So how was that, two people dying in the same chapter? XD Anyway, I guess we move onto the next chapter.**

**Also, I'm sorry, but Mr. Game and Watch will be talking like a normal person because I don't want to write a bunch of beeps :P**

* * *

><p>"SAMUS!" Snake kept screaming into the phone. No reply.<p>

"Is she alright?" Zelda asked. Peach covered her mouth with her hands, praying that her friend was okay. Snake paused for a long time before closing the phone.

"I've got to go after her." Was all he said, before he ran outside.

"Snake, wait!" Red shouted, but Meta Knight held him back.

"He will be alright. Just let him see for himself." he said. Red nodded, watching Snake drive off in another car. Link looked over at Zelda.

"I'll be right back." he said, starting to head for the door. Zelda stopped him.

"Link what are you doing? The monster-"

"I have to go make sure Snake lives. I promise I'll be safe." He said, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before running outside. With that, he drives off with yet another one of the Super Smash brothers many cars. Zelda looked down, praying to the Gods to keep him safe.

"So... What do we do for right now?" Mr. Game and Watch asks, walking forward a little to join everyone.

"Oh, oh pick me pick me!" Pit cheered, jumping up and down. Everyone ignored him for a few seconds before Ganondorf finally sighed and said-

"Fine. Pit, what do you think we should do?" The angel beamed.

"Well, I think we should try and figure out how to kill Teketeke." he said. Everyone looked around at each other.

"Well... that doesn't sound completely stupid..." Wolf said, surprised the kid thought of that before anyone else did.

"Okay then. Hunter, how to we kill Teketeke?" Olimar asked, looking at the kid. Hunter blinked.

"How should I know?"

"You're the-a Teketeke expert-a, aren't you?" Mario asked. Hunter shrugged.

"I only know the story. Sorry."

"This is why we have the internet." Falco said, pointing to ROB. ROB nodded, rolling forward up to Hunter. His chest part opened and revealed a built in laptop. Hunter smiled.

"Alright, then it's time to get to work!"

* * *

><p>*With Snake*<p>

* * *

><p>Snake drove around frantically, keeping an eye out for Teketeke or Samus.<p>

_Please Samus, be okay... _He thought to himself. He couldn't bear the idea of losing someone else, or someone like her.

Then his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he said when he answered it.

_"There's no point Snake... She's already dead..." _The caller on the other side said in a creepy voice. Snake glared.

"Who is this?"

_"She's already dead," _It repeated, "_And you will be soon." _Ending with that, the caller hung up. Snake stared straight ahead, fazed by the words, not even bothering to notice-

**CRASH!**

-Samus's car.

"Samus!" Snake shouted, immediately forgetting about the call as he jumped out of the car. The door swung open, smacking against the car itself. He had crashed right into the back of her car.

And outside of the car, was Samus, sliced in half.

"Samus..." He whispered, kneeling beside the body.

* * *

><p>*With Link*<p>

* * *

><p>"Zelda, I'll be alright. If it will make you feel any better, I won't get out of the car," Link reassured to the princess on the other line. With a small "<em>Okay..." <em>he hung up and looked straight ahead. He sighed to himself.

_What in the world is Snake thinking? He just now found out there's something killing us all! As long as he isn't dumb enough to get out of the car..._

That's when he saw it.

The two cars ahead of him, one crashed into another.

With Snake outside next to Samus's sliced body.

With Teketeke racing up to him.

"SNAKE!"

**SLICE!  
><strong>

_"_HOLY SHIT!" Link shouted, turning around as his windows were coated in blood. Breathing heavily as he sped away, he picked up his phone and called a random number on his phone.

_"Hello, you have reached this phone. If I don't answer, I'm either eating chicken or training. Call back later."_

"Damn it Ike, you just HAD to die!" Link shouted in fustration.

**CRASH! **

The back window was cracked.

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT THING FALLOWING ME?" Link shouted. He looked into the rear view mirror. It was hard to see, but he could.

_Teketeketeketeketeketeke_

he could hear it panting loudly. He screamed, dialing again.

_"Hello, you have reached Marth. If you are listening to this recording, it means I'm doing something more interesting then talking on the phone. Leave a message after the beep."  
><em>

_"DAMMIT!" _Link shouted in frustration.

**CRASH! **

The window next him was cracked.

_Teketeketeketeketeketeke_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Link shouted, dialing again.

_"Hello?" _Fox said. Finally, someone who wasn't dead answered.

"Fox help Teketeke is chasing me!" Link shouted as the window completely broke.

_Teketeketeketeketeketeke_

_"What?"  
><em>

"I SAID TEKETEKE IS CHASING ME!"_  
><em>

_"I can't hear you! Your breaking up!" _Fox said on the other line. Link was about to say something else when he heard a loud honking noise. He looked in front of him, and saw the headlights of a semi truck.

_**BAM!**_

_****"Link?" _Fox's voice was still heard through the phone, yards away from the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>:( Sorry that was shorter then the other chapters. I have been feeling a little depressed lately and this was all I wanted to get done for this chapter. It won't be too long before another update though I promise.<strong>

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay got that out of my system, so let's move on shall we?**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Link?" Fox kept saying over and over. Everyone was quiet, waiting for a response. Zelda couldn't bear it any more.<p>

"Is he alright?" She almost blurted. Toon Link looked at her with wide sad eyes, already knowing the answer.

_He's probably dead Zelda... _He thought.

"He crashed..." Fox said sadly, putting his phone away. Zelda looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Wha- no.. No, he promised-"

"Zelda I heard the crash! There's no way-"

"He isn't dead! Link promised he would come back-"

"Zelda-"

"He isn't dead!"

"The crash-"

"NO!"

"Zelda calm down!" Peach said, hugging her friend. Instead of protesting, the princess began to cry, tears streaming down her face as she hugged her friend back. Mario, angry at the news of his friend dying, punched a hole through the wall.

"Dammit-a! I can't stand anyone-a dying anymore!"

"Well, maybe we-a have some way-a to kill it-a! Do we?" Luigi asked. Hunter looked up.

"Not yet." He answered. Ness rolled his eyes.

"Move your not doing it right!" he said, pushing Hunter away from the computer. Hunter glared, but said nothing. After a few buttons were pushed and a few clicks were heard, the young boy raised his arms up in triumph.

"Hey! I think I got something!" Everyone got up and crowded, Zelda and Nana pushing to the front, ready to kill Teketeke for killing their lovers.

"What does it say?" Diddy Kong asked, straining to see.

"Well, it's not accurate, but if we are to destroy Teketeke, we have to find the body and burn it." Ness answered. Lucas shivered.

"Wasn't the body buried somewhere in the middle of a forest?" He asked. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, it was."

"Are you kidding me? It will take forever to find!" Ganondorf growled. Lucario nodded.

"It would be best if we waited until the morning to do this. It will be much easier to find if we can see." Ness shook his head.

"It says we have to do it at night, or else Teketeke will still roam around at night."

"Aw man! That's like walking into a death trap!" Commander Yoshi said loudly. Private shivered.

"Yeah, but if we are to get rid of this thing, we have to go... right?" he said, looking around. Mario nodded.

"Yeah. We-a can't let this-a thing keep going-a around and killing innocent-a people! Not-a to mention we can't let-a this bitch go on-a after it-a killed our friends!" Mario said, his voice full of confidence. Everyone looked at each other.

"The plumber has a point." Meta Knight said.

"Y-yeah he-a does... But how are-a we going to get to the-a forest?" Luigi asked.

"The green-a guy has a point-a." Wario said. Red walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Hey! The Smash Bus!" He exclaimed, pointing outside the window. Everyone practically ran over and looked as well.

Outside was a giant black bus, with the Super Smash Brothers symbol painted on it. It was big enough to carry everyone in there, which is what it was made for anyway.

"Well that's convenient." DK said.

"So what's the plan then?" Peach asked.

"Well, I say we all run like hell to the car, drive as close as we can to the forest, and then find the body, burn it, and get on with our lives." Mr. Game and Watch answered. ROB nodded, but said nothing. Hunter grabbed the bus keys and unlocked the bus.

"Are we all ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded, and he opened the door.

Everyone ran out to the car, screaming at the top of their lungs the whole way. After the last person was in, Mario, who happened to be at the wheel, drove off. Thankfully, there was no signs of Teketeke anywhere.

After a few minutes, they came to the Great Bridge, the one leading to the forest where Teketeke's body was buried. The same bridge she had died on.

"Anyone else getting a creeped out feeling?" Toon Link muttered. No one answered.

After another 2 minutes, the bus stopped at the very edge of the forest. Mario turned around.

"Alright, lets-a go and-a kill this-a bitch!" Mario said, opening the door to the bus. It was only a matter of seconds before Luigi asked-

"W-wait! What-a about if-a Teketeke comes?" he asked. Everyone looked around.

"To be honest, unless you can run really fast, like Sonic, then there's no point into running away." Toon Link said. Luigi nodded, and started to cower.

"Look-a bro, we will-a think of something-a." Mario said, trying to relax his younger brother. Sonic was looking down, thoughts going through his head.

He had a plan.

"Guys, wait, before we go, I have to tell you all something." Sonic spoke up. Everyone turned as they got up, ready to get off and search for the grave site.

"Yeah Sonic?" Ness asked.

"I'm going to stay behind," he started, "And let Teketeke chase me." Silence.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Mr. Game and Watch shouted.

"Probably," Sonic said, "But like Toon Link said, I'm probably the only one who can outrun that thing."

"Okay, Sonic, I didn't mean for you to-"

"Toonie, it's alright. I know what you mean. But it's to make sure you all are safe when you go in there." Everyone was silent, but nodded.

"You-a are one crazy son-of-a-bitch." Wario muttered. Sonic smiled.

"Now go on guys. Kill that thing." Sonic said with a smile. Everyone nodded and started to get off. Once outside, everyone readied themselves.

Zelda, Lucas and Ness used their magic to make lights for everyone to be able to see, and Bowser breathed a little fire to warm up when it was time. With one more glance at the hedgehog, they all walked into the woods.

"Stay safe, Sonic." Pit muttered when he fallowed everyone. Sonic smiled, and looked straight ahead.

Minutes passed. He could no longer hear his friend's footsteps. He took a deep breath.

_Where is that crawling piece of shit anyway? _He thought to himself.

Then he heard it.

_Teke teke teke teke teke teke_

"Let's go for a little jog Teketeke!" Sonic shouted at the monster. With a quick turn, he ran into the woods, in another direction that his friends went.

it panted.

The chase had begun.

* * *

**Finally, I was able to get this chapter out! I wasn't sure if I could get it out today, since it's my birthday and my parents are going to make me go out and stuff :D I am so excited! SO anyway, I hope you guys like it!  
><strong>

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Will Sonic be able to outrun Teketeke?**

* * *

><p>*In the Forest*<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel like throwing up..." Lucas muttered, holding his stomach as they trudged on into the forest.<p>

"I'mma with you there..." Luigi said, making a gagging sound. Everyone stepped away from him a little bit.

"It's alright guys. I'm sure Sonic is handling the monster right now as we speak." Bowser said, trying to keep his cool. Of course, like everyone else, he was a little scared that the blue guy wouldn't complete his mission.

"What if he doesn't? Then it will be my fault that he died!" Toon Link yelled in frustration, kicking up the dirt. Nana placed her gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Toon, listen, Sonic will be alright. Teketeke might be fast, but you've seen Sonic. He will be alright." She reassured, giving him a sweet smile. Ness, standing on the other side of his worried friend looked down in sadness.

_She smiles, but you can tell she's still sad about Popo, _he thought to himself, _If I have to, I will Teketeke myself for killing my friend. _

"So, will this body have a gravestone on it or something?" Falco asked. Hunter shrugged.

"Probably." He said. The talkative boy was unusually quiet. Peach sighed.

"Gosh, this forest is so scary at night..." she said quietly.

"I know. It feels as if something will jump out any second now..." Zelda agreed, shivering in the chilling breeze.

"How are we supposed to find this anyway? It's impossible!" Olimar grumbled, looking around with his Pikmen beside him.

"_Don't stop, believin'~"_

"Whoever is-a singing better shut the-a hell up." Wario muttered. Pit sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood up!" The angel said. Meta Knight stopped, turned around and confronted him, drawing his sword out.

"Pit, there is a fucking monster hunting us down as we speak. One that has killed many of us as it is. One of us has stayed behind to make sure it doesn't come after us, and we are all freaking the hell out. The last thing we fucking want is to sing some dumb-ass excuse for a song, so shut the hell up or I'll cut your throat out!" He yelled, swinging the sword out in front of him. Pit's eyes grew wide, and he gripped his throat. Meta Knight put his sword away, and with one last glare, continued on with everyone behind him.

"You know, I think that's the most he's said since he's joined!" Jigglypuff whispered to Pikachu behind Pit.

"Yeah. It's almost scary." Pikachu said.

* * *

><p><em>*With Sonic*<em>

* * *

><p><em>Teke teke teke teke teke teke teke<em>

Sonic could hear it right behind him. His legs began to pick up his speed, and the hedgehog had a determined smile on my face.

_This is too easy! Teketeke isn't all that fast! _he thought to himself as he ran through the forest with ease.

_Teke teke teke teke teke teke teke_

"Ha, your going to have to try harder then that!" Sonic yelled out.

**SLICE!**

_"GAH!" _Sonic screamed out in pain, feeling the scythe slice along his back. He kept up his speed, but began to bleed badly on his back.

_Teketeketeketeketeketeketeke_

* * *

><p>*With the others*<p>

* * *

><p>"Does anyone see anything yet?" Nana asked, trying to get in front of the small crowd.<p>

"Not-a yet." Mario answered.

"This isn't going to be easy. Maybe we should split up." Hunter suggested.

"Are you fucking crazy? Kid, that's how they easily kill us all off in the movies!" Wolf growled.

"But this isn't a movie, Wolf." Hunter said back. Wolf glared, but said nothing else.

"Besides, no one said this was going to be easy," Lucario muttered. Red shivered.

"I never should have left my Pokemon back in my room..." the Pokemon trainer said.

"Yeah, that is pretty stupid." Falco muttered, suddenly falling face forward into the mud.

"DAMMIT!" He screamed. Fox ran over to help him up, while Ness and Lucas ran over to the thing Falco tripped over-

A tombstone with the name scratched out.

"H-hey! I think this is it!" Lucas said happily, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh thank God!" Ganondorf said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down and ran over.

"Wait, we don't have any shovels!" Peach exclaimed.

"You have hands, don't you? Private, get over here and help me!" Commander Yoshi shouted, sticking her green hands into the dirt and began to dig.

* * *

><p>*Back with Sonic*<p>

* * *

><p><em>God, I don't think I can go much longer... <em>Sonic thought to himself, panting hard. His head was dizzy from the blood lost, and he started to slow down.

_I can't keep running... I hope the others have found the body..._he thought as he finally stopped running. He fell to his knees and began to cough.

"Okay you son of a bitch! Where are you?" Sonic shouted, looking behind him.

Nothing was there. Teketeke had disappeared. Sonic sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness..." he said, starting to laugh.

"I knew I could outrun it! That thing isn't fast enough to capture Sonic the Hedgehog!" he said happily. Then after a few seconds, something hit his head.

If Teketeke isn't here, then-

"Oh no!" He shouted, racing off in search of the other smashers.

* * *

><p>*The Other Smashers*<p>

* * *

><p>"It can't be buried that deep, can it?" Mr. Game and Watch said immpatiently. Yoshi growled.<p>

"It's not easy to dig up a body with your hands!" she shouted. Some of them shushed her.

"You got to be quiet!" Lucario hissed.

"Why?"

"Teke-freaking-teke stupid!" Fox growled. Yoshi rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on guys, I'm sure Sonic has it! We haven't seen a sign of Teketeke at all since we were back at the mansion!"

_Tek. Tek._

"What the hell was that?" Nana whispered.

"Nothing it's just an animal or something." Private said in a reassuring tone, continuing to dig. Nana nodded, gripping her hammer tighter.

_Teke. teke. teke._

"There it is again!" Nana said.

"HELLO?" Yoshi called out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wolf hissed. Yoshi looked at him.

"Well it's just probably some stalker,"

"Well you still don't yell 'HELLO' to it!"

"Well excuse me-"

_Teke teke teke teke teke teke teke_

"COMMANDER YOSHI BEHIND YOU!" Private screeched, racing away. Nana shrieked, and everyone started to run in different directions, screaming their heads off.

"What are you guys-"

_teketeketeketeketeketeketeke _

"NO!" A familiar voice shouted. Yoshi turned and saw Sonic racing up to her. Before she could even open her mouth, she was shoved out of the way.

**SLICE!**

"AHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!" Yoshi screamed as she was sprayed with Sonic's blood. She got up and bolted away as fast as she could, hoping that Teketeke didn't fallow her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys- I love Sonic, but sadly he wasn't one of the survivors I had in mind. At least he went down heroically :) <strong>

**On a different note, THEY ALL SPLIT UP! Which you never do when somethings trying to kill you!**

**Who's next?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy :) and don't forget to check out my other two stories Witchcraft  and You Must Die Now. They are other horror fics for this section too ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay peoples I updated again XD Thank you for the reviews they help me wanna write faster :D**

**Anyway, for you Kaiimi:**

**Alive: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Zelda, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Commander Yoshi, Private (Kirby), Meta Knight, King Dedede, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Pikachu, Pit, Red, Nana, Olimar, DK, Diddy Kong, Wario, Wolf, Fox, Falco, Mr. Game and Watch, Lucas, Ness, Hunter and ROB.**

**Dead: Captain Falcon, Popo, Marth, Ike, Samus, Snake, Link and Sonic.**

* * *

><p>"SHIT!" Wolf shouted, tripping into the mud again. He got up and continued to run.<p>

Minutes had passed as he ran. His legs ached, and he couldn't run much longer. He couldn't hear the spirit anymore, and he decided to stop. He leaned against a tree and tried to catch his breath until someone tapped his shoulder.

"AH!"

"Relax, it's just me!" A voice said. Wolf turned and sighed.

"Dammit, you scared me!" Wolf growled. He laughed.

"I could tell."

"God, I haven't seen anyone else yet, have you?" Wolf asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet. Maybe we should look for them, you know? It's safer to stay in larger numbers." Wolf nodded in agreement.

"Hey kid, how come you don't seem so scared?" Wolf asked, turning his back to walk along. Suddenly, he screamed out in pain as something sharp was jammed into his back.

"Because Wolf... I control Teketeke..." He said. Wolf coughed out blood.  
>"Wh-what?" He asked. the knife began to twist, making the blood come out faster. Wolf cried out in pain as his blood was being drained, making him weaker as he got closer to death

"It was hard, trying to figure out a way to make her kill others, and not me. But I figured it out. She was just another lost soul who needed guidance... And I was her guide." He took the knife out and stabbed Wolf in the back of the head, making him finally drop dead. The figure smirked, and walked away to look for the others.

* * *

><p>"IS IT STILL FALLOWING US?" Diddy Kong shouted as he ran alongside of his friend. DK turned his head and looked back.<p>

"I don't see it!" The giant ape said, coming to a stop. Diddy Kong did the same, falling over to catch his breath.

"God, I can't do this anymore! We gotta get rid of that body!" Diddy Kong whimpered, getting back up. DK shook his head.

"Yeah right! We are going to find the bus and get the hell outta here!" He exclaimed. Diddy Kong looked at his friend.

"W-wait, but what about everyone else?"

"Diddy, it is every man for himself at this point! We have no time to wait before everyone else!" Dk almost shouted, taking off again.

_Teke teke teke teke teke teke_

"WAIT! DONKEY KONG DON'T-"

**SLICE!**

"AHHH!" Diddy Kong screamed as DK's blood and guts were splattered all over him. He got up to run away as quick as he could.

_Teke teke teke teke teke teke teke_

**SLICE!**

* * *

><p>A small figure raced through the forest. Well, wasn't like running, he was gliding, quickly moving in order to escape the dreaded forest.<p>

He had to get out of there quickly.

"AHH IT'S TEKETEKE!" A familiar voice screeched. Meta Knight looked up and saw Jigglypuff in front of him, as well as the stick that came out in front of him.

**WHACK!**

**"**GOT IT!" Pit screamed happily, waving the stick into the air. Meta Knight stood up and glared at the angel.

"It's me you idiot!" He growled. Pit looked down.

"Meta Knight! God, running like that I thought you were Teketeke!"

"You thought, or you just swung at me because the puffball told you too!"

"I have a name you know!" Jigglypuff huffed. Meta Knight refused to look at her, angry with Pit as it is.

"Why are you still here anyway? Your an angel, can't you just fly away or something?" Meta Knight almost yelled. Pit blinked at him.

"Well, that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon my friends just to save myself!"

"So now you are going to do a self sacrifice?"

"Guys, can't we just get along? We all have the same enemy here!" Jigglypuff exclaimed, trying to calm the two down.

"Meta Knight, you don't understand! I'm immortal, so I can protect everyone! I can probably fight Teketeke!"

"Then why didn't you do it before, instead of running off like a complete idiot!"

"Angels get scared too!"

"If your immortal, then you shouldn't be scared! I think your hiding something!"

"I am not!" Jigglypuff winced as the two kept on going with their argument. She looked around, trying to think of a way to calm the two down.

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

"Pit, just stop being an idiot! Everyone know when an angel loses it's wings they aren't immortal anymore! You should just fly out of here! We can all handle ourselves!"

"I can't abandon everyone! I'm not a coward!"

_Teke. Teke. Teke. Teke._

_"_You guys, SOMETHING IS COMING!" Jigglypuff screamed. Meta Knight turned around, and pushed the balloon pokemon away.

**SLICE!**

"HOLY HELL!" Pit screamed, running away with Meta Knight while Jigglypuff's corpse laid there.

"Why did you do that? You killed her!" Pit screamed as they ran.

"You said you would protect everyone and face off against Teketeke, but you didn't! Face it Pit, your a coward!" Pit grit his teeth.

But Meta Knight was right. He was a coward. Angels are immortal, so there was no way he could die.

But he still insisted on running anyway.

"Meta Knight, you go find the others and burn the body! I'm going to go find Teketeke!" Pit screamed, running back to where Jigglypuff's body. Meta Knight stopped and turned back to watch him leave.

"Idiot. He won't last." Meta Knight growled, racing off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, not to happy with this one : Oh well at least stuff happened, right?**

**Anyway, what do you guys think? Who controls Teketeke? Can Pit face the monster, or will Teketeke cut through his immortality? Who will die next?**

**Please review :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**XDDDDDD Okay, you all had good guesses, thinking it was Hunter. I would have guessed the same thing.**

**Now, to surprise you all!**

**Alive: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Zelda, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Commander Yoshi, Private (Kirby), Meta Knight, King Dedede, Lucario, Pikachu, Pit, Red, Nana, Olimar, Wario, Fox, Falco, Mr. Game and Watch, Lucas, Ness, Hunter and ROB.**

**Dead: Captain Falcon, Popo, Marth, Ike, Samus, Snake, Link, Sonic, Wolf, DK, Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff**

* * *

><p>Hunter ran, as fast as he could. He was totally freaked out.<p>

He couldn't believe who the killer was. He couldn't believe how well she could have disguised her voice.

Or how she could kill someone in the first place.

"_Hunter~" _he heard her voice say.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PSYCHO!" He shouted. He heard her laugh.

"You don't need to be _afraid..._" she said, her voice starting to sound like a boy's again. He heard her footsteps coming closer.

_Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek._

"LEAVE ME ALONE NANA!" He cried, tripping over.

**SLICE!**

Nana stopped and stared down at the body. She blinked, a creepy smile stretching across her face. She looked up and saw Teketeke, her monster, the one she controls, and watched her crawl away.

"I guess I should get moving too..." She said, walking away, dragging her hammer behind her.

* * *

><p>Pit stood outside, eyes darting back and forth. No sign of Teketeke.<p>

_God, she was here a second ago..._ He thought to himself. He breathed heavily, the suspense ready to kill him, when he heard a scream.

"LEAVE ME ALONE NANA!" He heard Hunter scream in the distance. He looked over, and suddenly felt a strong gust of wind hit him.

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

Pit gripped his sword harder, breathing harder. She was coming. This was his chance.

* * *

><p>"Dammit... Where-a the hell is-a everybody?" Wario grumbled, stumbling around in the overgrowth of the forest. His short legs couldn't take him much further, and he was ready to fall over.<p>

"Wario?" He heard a small voice say. He turned around and saw Nana's face in the dark.

"Thank-a God I found-a someone." Wario muttered, walking over to her. As he got closer, her noticed the blood that stained her pink coat.

"What-a the hell?"

"I saw Hunter get sliced in half a few minutes ago," she told him, her creepy smile growing, "It was lovely." Wario's pupils shrank has he stared at her.

"... Nana, are-a you feeling okay? because-a that sounded kinda messed up-a..." Nana started to laugh. No, not her cute little girl laugh. It was a creepy one, and it came out of her mouth as she pulled her hammer up, taking off the top part to reveal the knife underneath it.

"WHAT-A THE HELL?" Wario screamed, running away. Or trying to at least, as a rope tightened around his ankle and it yanked him from the ground.

"WHAT-A THE FUCKING HELL?" He screamed again, feeling the blood rush to his head. Nana laughed and stepped closer.

"Oh Wario, couldn't you see it?" She asked, her voice now starting to sound boy-like, "_I control Teketeke!"_

"... Wait, how-"

"Impressed by how I can change my voice so well? Wolf was surprised, I can tell you that."

"Wolf?"

"Yeah. With eyes as bad as his, he couldn't see me very well in the dark, so I made him think I was one of the boys_. He never saw that coming now did he?" _She said, starting to laugh psychotically again. Wario stayed silent.

"I am so confused..."

"Ah, I knew you would be." She sighed, stabbing his stomach. He cried out in pain as she ripped it out forcefully.

"You see, I control Teketeke. She has no reason to kill me. She was just some other lost soul who needed guidance, you see," She started to explain, stabbing him again, smiling as he cried out, "Why I did this, you may ask? Kill all my friends? Well, I find the joy of watching someone getting sliced in half. It's the kind of rush I need in my life. Why would I kill Popo? Well, he didn't mean much to me. He would rather be with his friends. Too bad he can't see them right now, but he will soon..." She watched as Wario bled, his face turning red as the blood rushed to his head. She stabbed him again, in his chest.

"Yeah, I am a psycho as you would put it, finding joy in watching people die. But Teketeke is moving to slow, she isn't moving as fast as she could be. So you know, I'm going to take some of the fun and kill some people myself." Nana pulled her knife back out and stabbed him again, listening to his cries of pain as she twisted the knife, making it go in deeper before pulling it back out.

"You'll bleed out quickly fatass," She said, walking away while shaking her head, "That was almost way to easy..." And with that, she left, not even bothering to cover her knife up again as Wario bled to his death.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, a short chapter I know XP Not as many people died as I wanted, but since it's a holiday, my parents don't want me on here very long so I went ahead and updated with what I had.<strong>

**I know most of you are probably confused still, but Nana will explain more next chapter, with her next victim.**

**Also, I will be talking about a lot more people, especially the princesses, pikachu, ROB and Mr. G & W, because I realize I'm kinda leaving them out, as Pit's face off with Teketeke.**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING- Yes Mystical, I know this is a Japanese legend :) That's probably why I like it so much. I LOVE Japanese stories :D Oh and the fact that i got the inspiration from Kaiimi (yes I'm giving you more credit now)**

**SO with that really long Author's Note...**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY longer chapter this time! Enjoy~**

**Alive: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Zelda, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Commander Yoshi, Private (Kirby), Meta Knight, King Dedede, Lucario, Pikachu, Pit, Red, Nana, Olimar, Fox, Falco, Mr. Game and Watch, Lucas, Ness and ROB.**

**Dead: Captain Falcon, Popo, Marth, Ike, Samus, Snake, Link, Sonic, Wolf, DK, Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff, Hunter, Wario,**

* * *

><p><em>Good God how I hate running...<em> King Dedede thought to himself, breathing heavily. The over-sized penguin has been running non-stop since Teketeke had found their group.

"I *huff* thought that *huff* *huff* stupid hedgehog *huff* was supposed to keep *huff huff* the thing away!" He called out, finally collapsing to the ground. He breathed heavily and tried not to pass out, in case he had to start running again.

"So, your still alive, huh?" Said a low voice. King Dedede looked up and saw Meta Knight, looking just as tired as he was.

"Of course I am! I haven't ran so much in my life before!" King Dedede growled, making an attempt to get up. Meta Knight looked around.

"So, is anyone else dead that you know of?" The penguin asked. Meta Knight looked up.

"Jigglypuff is dead. Pit probably is too." Meta Knight answered. King Dedede raised his brow.

"What were you doing with Pit?" He asked. Meta Knight shrugged.

"He thought I was the monster and hit me with a stick. Why?" King Dedede scratched the back of his head.

"Well... I understand Jigglypuff finding you, but Pit seems kinda-"

"Wait, why would Jigglypuff finding me make sense?" Meta Knight asked. King Dedede stared at him in surprise.

"Well, she liked you a lot. Couldn't you tell?" This caught Meta Knight off guard.

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, Jigglypuff talked about you a lot, and she thinks your really cool and she really likes you... I can't believe you never knew that!" King Dedede exclaimed. Meta Knight stared at him wide-eyed through his mask.

_That balloon-thing... Liked me?_

"It's a shame that Teketeke killed her. You two would make a nice couple." King Dedede said with a hearty laugh. Meta Knight looked away.

"Teketeke didn't kill her... not completely..." Meta Knight said in a low tone. King Dedede stopped his laughing and looked down at the small warrior.

"... What?"

"I did. Teketeke was coming, and I shoved her into it's path so I could run away." Meta Knight confessed. King Dedede dropped his hammer.

"... YOU KILLED JIGGLYPUFF TO SAVE YOUR ASS? That's just wrong, on SO many levels..."

"It was instinct-"

"No, it was selfish! You both could have gotten away, but no! You killed someone who trusted you!" King Dedede raged, picking his giant hammer back up. Meta Knight glared in anger.

"I couldn't think!"

_Teke teke teke teke teke_

"I was-"

**SLICE!**

"HOLY SHIT!" King Dedede screamed, trying to run away again.

_Teketeketeketeketeketeketeke_

**SLICE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"PRIVATE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Commander Yoshi screamed, racing through the forest. She was still covered in Sonic's blood, now dried onto her skin. She tripped a couple of times, but kept going.<p>

"Commander Yoshi? Is that you?" Private shouted in front of her. Yoshi skidded to a stop, almost tripping over him.

"Oh thank GOD! I can't find anyone out here!" Commander Yoshi said, trying to catch her breath. Private looked around.

"Me either! Do you thing their dead?"

"No! Or at least not all of them."

"So what should we do? Find them, or just-"

_Tek. tek. Tek._

"Commander, please tell me that was you..."

"No! Even I can't make a creepy voice like that!"

_Teke teke teke teke teke_

"Oh My God."

"IT'S TEKETEKE!"

"HURRY! CLIMB!" Another voice said from above.

_Teketeketeketeketeke _

"HURRY CLIMB PRIVATE CLIMB!" Yoshi screamed, scrambling up the tree where the voice came from. Private fallowed her lead.

**SLICE!**

They heard the scythe below. Yoshi and Private looked down, and saw that Teketeke had stopped where she had last saw them. They remained quiet until she started to crawl away.

"... We almost died." Private whispered to the branch below, which was where his Commander was.

"That was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me in my LIFE."

"Tell me about it." Said the voice from before. Yoshi turned to it.

"Pikachu! Thank God, someone we know!" She said, sighing heavily. Pikachu twitched his tail.

"Yeah, I had the same problem earlier ago. I was with ROB and Mr. Game and Watch, but we all split when it came..." He said sadly, "I hope they are alright..."

* * *

><p>"I don't see anyone, do you ROB?" Mr. Game and Watch whispered, looking our from behind a tree. No response from the robot.<p>

"ROB did you-"

**CRASH!**

Mr. Game and Watch turned around and nearly screamed.

"NANA WHAT THE HELL?" He screeched.

**CRASH!**

She laughed evilly, smashing ROB in again with her hammer. It wasn't long before he was nothing more then a pile of broken robot parts. She turned to Mr. Game and Watch, a creepy smile plastered onto her face.

"N-Nana?" Mr. Game and Watch stuttered. He watched as Nana took the top part of her hammer off, revealing the knife she hides under it.

"Ready to bleed, you 2D freak?" She yelled, running towards him at full speed. Mr. Game and Watch ran away from her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! How hard is it to get a monster to come and attack you?" Pit yelled out angrily, kicking the ground. The gust of wind had come, and he heard Teketeke, but nothing came at him.<p>

"Pit?"

"What-a are you doing-a?" The angel turned around and saw Peach and Mario standing there behind some of the trees.

"Oh, hey guys!" Pit said happily. They gave him a confused look in return.

"Again, what-a are you doing-a?" Mario repeated. Pit frowned a little.

"Well... I'm trying to fight Teketeke." Their eyes grew.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Pit, that thing will kill-"

"Peach, I am an angel. She can't kill me."

"Then-a what about-a your wings? What-a if it cuts them off-a?"Pit looked down at the ground.

"I'm still going to fight it."

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

"Pit, come on, don't do this!" Peach pleaded.

_Teke teke teke teke teke_

"I'm going to do it."

_Teketeketeketeketeketeketeke_

"PIT-A!" Pit ignored the two, holding up his arrow and kneeling down to face eye-to-eye with Teketeke. He saw her, and she was coming fast. He shut his eyes and shot the arrow, and it was fallowed with an ear-splitting scream.

He hit her.

"I did it! I hit the monster!" Pit cheered happily, dancing around like a child.

"PIT!" Peach and Mario screamed. Pit stopped to ask what they were screaming about, but it was too late.

**SLICE!**

Pit screamed as loud as he could, falling to the ground. Peach shrieked and Mario was too stunned to react to the severed wings on the ground.

Pit was no longer immortal.

* * *

><p>Lucas sat inside the bushed, crying his eyes out. He was scared, and he was alone.<p>

Alone in the woods, with a monster who wants his blood.

"Who's there?" A voice demanded from outside the bush. Lucas stopped his crying, afraid to move.

"Lucas?" A very familiar voice called. Lucas peeked out, and saw Ness and Toon Link standing there.

"Guys!" Lucas cried, running out of the bush sobbing.

"Are you alone?" Toon Link asked. Lucas nodded between his sobs.

"I-I'm so scared!" Lucas cried. Ness put his hand on the timid boy's shoulder.

"It's okay Lucas. Toon and I are here." he said comfortably. Lucas wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"S-so, where are w-we going?" Lucas stuttered. Toon Link gave him a look.

"Well, back to the grave site." He said as if it was really obvious.

"Yeah, if we want to stop this thing once and for all, we are going to have to burn the body now." Ness said. Lucas nodded, standing up and trying to have a brave face on.

"T-then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes another chapter! Will the boys be able to burn the body in time? Is Mr. Game and Watch still alive? How will Pit survive without his wings? All coming soon, in the next chapter :)<strong>

**Okay, but a quick note- those of you who have read my other stories Witchcraft? and You Must Die Now I will be working on those. It's just that this story is almost over so I made this my top priority at the moment. When it's over (in like one or two more chapters) i will be updating those :)**

**Until then, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Pit!" Peach shrieked, racing over to the fallen angel- or mortal I should say.

"My wings! There gone!" Pit freaked, trying to get up. Mario ran out and picked up his wings.

"Maybe-a we can-a sew them back on-a?" Mario said in a hopeful tone, hating to see his friend in so much pain.

"It doesn't work like that Mario," Pit said softly, sad blue eyes looking at the ground. He failed. He tried to fight, but he failed. Meta Knight was right.

_I am weak..._

"Pit?" Peach whispered. Pit looked at the princess.

"I'm okay Peach. Really."

"But your wings-"

"I know. But I will be okay. We just need to find the grave site and burn the body."

* * *

><p>"Damn, I can't see a thing!" Falco muttered, stumbling through the forest.<p>

"Tell me about it..." Fox muttered back.

"So, you think anyone else is dead?" Falco asked, walking through a bush. Fox was quiet. He had a feeling a lot of them had died since they had split- he even found Wolf's corpse in the woods earlier ago, although he said nothing to Wolf about it.

"So I'm guessing you do then, huh?" Falco said. Fox nodded.

"I just don't get it... Why this is happening now... I mean, why didn't it happen years ago when the girl had died?" Fox wondered out loud. Falco shrugged.

"I don't know, buddy."

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

"What the-"

**SLICE!**

"FALCO!" Fox shouted, his friend's blood splattering all over him.

_Teke teke teke teke_

Fox turned around, and saw the monster was coming back for him. He made a dash for it, running away as fast as he could. He ran through many bushes and weaved his way through the barrage of trees, but it didn't lead Teketeke off her course.

_Teketeketeketeketeketeketeke_

**SLICE!**

* * *

><p>"God, where the hell are we?" Red called out. Luigi was shaking violently, looking like he had shit his pants.<p>

"I-a d-d-don't know-a! I just-a... NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Luigi screamed. He was going to take off when Red slapped him across his face.

"Keep it together Luigi!" He shouted, his gaze softening, "I'm sorry I slapped you. Did it hurt?"

"YES-A but it's alright-a. I needed that-a." The green plumber said, still shaking violently. Red gave him a concerned glance, but shrugged it off.

"We just need to find the others and get out of here. We were crazy to think we could do this." Red said in defeat. Luigi looked at the trainer with big eyes. Quitting wasn't even a real word according to Red.

"But-a Red, you-a never give up-a!" Luigi stated. Red shrugged.

"I know... but we can't even see this thing all that well, let alone catch it. Even Sonic couldn't get away from it!" Red almost yelled in frustration. He punched a tree, ignoring the splinters that pierced his skin. Luigi put his head down, already giving up himself. Tears fell from his eyes when he began to think about Mario.

_He's probably-a already dead-a..._

* * *

><p>Zelda ran through the forest, her dress torn at the bottom from the thorned bushes that stuck out in her path. Her legs were coated with blood from the many cuts, and her beautiful blonde hair was now messed up and coated with sweat.<p>

In other words, she looked absolutely awful.

_This is insane! I can't believe this is all really happening... _She thought to herself. She tripped over a tree root and fell onto the ground. She was breathing heavily, and could almost taste her sweat falling into her mouth. Her legs refused to let her get up, and her arms were shaking, ready to collapse as well.

_I can't keep going like this! I need to find someone, anyone at all! _The princess managed to look up and almost sighed in relief when she saw someone in front of her.

It was Nana.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, end of the chapter.<strong>

__**I'm sorry it's so short. I haven't lost interest in this story and I will finish it, but a lot has been going on here at home and it's kinda keeping me away from the computer a little bit. I won't tell you because I don't want to be boring and go ON AND ON about my problems to you all. Next week is our midterms so I will be studying too much to be able to update, but after that is winter break and I will have PLENTY of time then :)**

**So anyway, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, sorry for the last chapter being short! But now we can get back and get to the good stuff :D**

**Oh and I forgot this last chapter-**

**Alive: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Zelda, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Commander Yoshi, Private (Kirby), Lucario, Pikachu, Pit, Red, Nana, Olimar, Lucas, Ness **

**Dead: Captain Falcon, Popo, Marth, Ike, Samus, Snake, Link, Sonic, Wolf, DK, Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff, Hunter, Wario, ROB, Mr. Game and Watch, Fox, Falco, King Dedede, Meta Knight**

* * *

><p>"Oh Nana, thank goodness!" Zelda cried out, propping herself up onto her knees. She looked at the pink Ice Climber, and saw the creepy smile on her face.<p>

"Nana, are you alright?" Zelda asked. Nana took a step closer, her hands pulling her hammer out from behind her back.

"Yeah. I'm _great_..." She said in a creepy tone of voice. Zelda gave her a funny look, her blue eyes widening in horror at the blood and black stuff that stained her coat.

"Nana, what..." She couldn't even finish. Nana shrugged.

"Well, some of it's from Wolf, a little from Hunter and Wario, and the black stuff is from Mr. Game and Watch." She said plainly. Zelda stared in horror.

"Teketeke got them all? How awful!"

"No. They weren't sliced in half."

"Then... What happened?"

"Oh, I killed them." Nana replied, showing the queen the hidden knife under her hammer. Zelda's eyes widened.

"What- Nana you-"

"Listen, I have given this little explanation like a dozen times already. Listen here Zelda, and listen well. _I control Teketeke!_" She said, laughing evilly. Zelda managed to stand up.

"What?" She asked angrily, a very un-princess thing to do. Nana stopped her laughing.

"Here's a brief summary here- I like watching people get murdered. So I figured the best way to do it without doing the hard stuff myself is to control Teketeke to do it. That's right, I am the reason why she has killed all our friends. But I don't care about them, I never did. Not even Popo. Watching people's bodies get sliced completely out of nowhere is such a thrill for me. It's one of the few things in this world that puts a smile on my face. But since I got tired of watching Teketeke do all the work, I decided to do a little killing myself, if ya catch my drift. And I'm looking at my next target as I speak." Zelda's eyes widened. Her blue eyes darkened as she summoned a ball of fire and chucked it at Nana. Nana blocked it with an ice attack and saw her victim racing away.

"You won't get away from me, bitch!" She Yelled. Zelda screamed.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys see anything yet?" Toon Link asked, his big eyes squinting in hopes to see a little better in the dark. Ness shook his head.<p>

"Not yet!" He said, keeping his light bright on his fingers. Lucas shook violently, from the cold and the fear that seeped through his veins. He almost wanted to cry.

_Who knows who's still alive or not? Can we even beat this thing?_ He asked himself. Toon Link looked over at his friend, and sighed.

_Poor Lucas... I'm surprised he even wanted to come..._

"Guys..." Ness whispered to the two of them harshly. Toon Link and Lucas stopped, Lucas now whimpering as they saw the bushes in front of them shaking. Toon Link reached behind him slowly, gripping the handle of his sword, ready to attack whatever it was-

When a small red pikmin walked out in front of them. It turned to them, and immidietly ran back inside the bush.

"Olimar?" Ness called out. The spaceman peeked out, and nearly jumped.

"Oh thank God! Ness, Lucas! I thought I was the only on left! And Toon Link! Is everyone else alright?" Olimar asked. Ness shrugged.

"We aren't sure yet. We are trying to find the grave to destroy the body so Teketeke won't get them."

"Well, your in luck! The body is back over here! I was trying to find you or someone else who can breathe fire, but it didn't quite work out..."

"What do you mean?" Toon Link asked. Olimar's head drooped a little, and he urged them to fallow him. Through the thick bushes was an open clearing with the grave right in the center.

With Ganondorf and Bowser's bodies around it, sliced in half.

"They came by, and were determined to burn the body to a crisp, when _she _came..." Olimar said sadly, holding one of his white pikmin close to him as it began to whimper sadly. Lucas felt the tears well up in his eyes, fighting hard to hold the tears back. Toon Link threw his sword in fustration, and Ness looked quite pissed.

"That is it! I can't take this anymore! I'm burning this pile of crap if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

><p>"MAAAAAARIOOOOO!" Luigi screamed, while Red looked around frantically. They had just heard screaming that sounded as if it was Zelda.<p>

"Zelda!" Red called out, ready to just lose it. He felt like he was about to just go crazy from the suspense that lingered everywhere he walked, as if Teketeke was going to be hiding out from behind a tree or not.

"Luigi!" Mario's voice called out, as he, Pit, and Peach walked out into the clearing. Red's face lit up, while Luigi was motionless.

"Guys! Thank God we found someone! Hey Pit, where are your wings?" Red asked. Pit looked down sadly, muttering "Teketeke" with a saddened tone. Red looked down, feeling sorry for the fallen angel.

"Are you the only ones-"

"MARIO!" Luigi shouted, cutting off Peach from her question as he ashed forward and knocked his brother clear out of the way.

**SLICE!  
><strong>

"LUIGI!" Mario cried, watching his brother being sliced in half before his eyes. Everything around him seemed to have disappeared, as if he had left this world. His brother-his baby brother- died to save him.

"RUN AWAY!" Pit screamed, snapping Mario back into reality. The plumber immidietly jumped up and dashed away as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that's all i feel like writing for right now :P I was going to write more... But it sounds better for the next chapter.<strong>

**Deaths that happened off scene. Wow. Teketeke is evil.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLY CRAP I AM SORRY LUIGI WAS THE ONE WHO DIED LAST CHAPTER! SORRY IF THAT CONFUSED YOUR BUT IT IS FIXED NOW god that is so embarrassing...**

**Alive: Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Toon Link, Commander Yoshi, Private (Kirby), Lucario, Pikachu, Pit, Red, Nana, Olimar, Lucas, Ness**

**Dead: Captain Falcon, Popo, Marth, Ike, Samus, Snake, Link, Sonic, Wolf, DK, Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff, Hunter, Wario, ROB, Mr. Game and Watch, Fox, Falco, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Bowser, Ganondorf, Luigi**

**_And the death list grows..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Is it safe to go down?" Pikachu whispered, looking down from the branches. The floor wasn't visible, for it was covered in shadows. Commander Yoshi shrugged.<p>

"I don't know. How about you go down there and stand for a while and see if something comes?"

"Okay I will- Hey wait a second, why do I have to go?"

"Your the one who asked!"

"That doesn't mean I want to go down there!"

"Yes it does."

"Does not!"

"Yes it does."

"IT DOES NOT!"

"... Yes it does."

"HEY!" Private shouted. Yoshi and Pikachu both looked at the pink puffball.

"Look, we have to go down there eventually, but not yet! We should just wait for someone to come. got it?" Private said in an irritated tone. Commander Yoshi glared at him, since she didn't like to be told what to do.

"No way! Screw you guys I'm leaving!" Commander Yoshi said stubbornly, climbing down.

"Hey, HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Private shouted. Pikachu shushed him.

"Don't lead _her_ to us!" He whispered furiously. Private nodded.

"Oh right," he said, looking back down at his commander, whispering "_Hey, where are you doing!"_

"Those tree branches are uncomfortable to stay in! Plus, no one is going to come by, probably half of them are dead. I'm just going to go find them myself. When I do, I'll come get you two crybabies." She said simply, before trotting away into the darkness. Neither one of the two said anything for a while.

"Pikachu?" Private said, speaking up.

"Yeah?" The yellow mouse said.

"... She's going to die, right?"

"... Yeah."

* * *

><p>"<em>I SAID GET BACK HERE!" <em>Nana shouted furiously behind the princess. She was close, very close to her. Zelda felt like her legs were going to collapse from under her. She was out of energy, and was relying purely on her fear.

_Great Goddesses please help me! _She prayed mentally. Nana growled in frustration, getting tired of this chase. She gripped her knife, and threw in as hard as she could into the hylian princess's back. Zelda felt the sharp pain in her back, falling over. She cried out loudly in pain.

* * *

><p>Ness, Lucas, Toon Link and Olimar looked at the the half body of Bowser, which laid on top of the grave, blocking the body.<p>

"She SO did that on purpose..." Ness growled. Lucas shivered as he put his tiny hands sheepishly on the body and looked at the other three.

"A-Are you guys g-going to help m-me?" He asked, stuttering like crazy. He was afraid she was close. Really close.

"Come on guys! We can do this!" Ness said happily, putting his hands next to Lucas's. Olimar and his pikman did as well, pushing with everything they had. Toon Link was going to help, when he heard screaming. He turned his head.

It sounded like Zelda.

"Guys, I think that was Zelda!" Toon Link said, drawing his sword and heading to the screams. Ness turned his head.

"Toon, where are you going? We need help here!" He shouted. Toon Link didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to save Zelda!" He shouted back, disappearing into the forest away from them.

* * *

><p>"IS SHE STILL FALLOWING US?" Red screamed, not bothering to look back.<p>

"NO!" Pit screamed, coming to a stop along with the others. Mario stared ahead of them, a blank expression on his face.

The scene played over and over in his head. Teketeke coming, Luigi shoving him... the one slice that ended his life.

_My little brother saved my life... My younger brother..._

"It-a should have been-a me!" Mario shouted in anguish, breaking down into uncontrolled sobs. Peach had tears going down her face, and she gave the red plumber a hung.

'"I am so sorry this happened Mario..." She whispered into his ear, trying to comfort him. Red was still shocked, mentally slapping himself for not bringing his pokemon.

_I could have saved him... _

"Peach?" Pit said. The princess looked at him, her make up clearly running down her face.

"Y-yes Pit?" She said, stuttering as bad as Lucas. Pit pointed to her pocket in her dress.

"What's in there?" He asked. Peach looked at her pocket, and put her hand in. She pulled out her cell phone.

"You had a CELL PHONE?" Red shouted angrily. Peach flinched.

"I-I didn't know I had it!" Peach whimpered. Mario stepped back in disbelief.

"You didn't-a know? YOU DIDN'T-A KNOW?" Mario screamed in anger. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"I-I didn't-"

"We could-a called the police-a the whole time, get-a some fucking help-a, but you DIDN'T?" He kepted screaming. Pit's jaw dropped.

"Did you just say Fu-"

"YES-A I DID! BUT-A WHO THE HELL-A CARES? APPARENTLY PEACH DOESN'T-A!" Mario kept screaming, waving his fists around, "It's her-a fault my baby brother-a is dead-a!" Peach started to cry even harder, shaking. Red, who hated to see a woman cry, started to pipe up.

"Mario, do you even know what your saying?"

"Shut-a up Red, this isn't about you!"

"Are you even listening to yourself Mario? This isn't like you! You never cuss, you never scream-"

"It's-a her fault-a that Luigi-a is dead! She-a could have called-a the police!"

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

"Mario, what can the police do in a situation like this?"

_Teke teke teke _

"The police-a can do anything-a!"

_Teketeketeketeke_

"Guys, I hear something..." Peach whimpered. Mario turned to her.

"Hopefully-a it's Teketeke- HERE-A TO SLICE YOU IN HALF-A!"

"Mario you can't mean that!"

"I hope-a she kills you! Right now-a!"

_Teketeketeketeketeketeketeke_

**SLICE!**

Mario's jaw dropped, his eyes widening as the Princess's blood splattered all over him. Red and Pit stared wide-eyed as well.

"... I didn't-a mean literally-a!" Mario's cried, breaking down into sobs again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hehehehe..." <em>Nana cackled evilly, walking up to the princess. Zelda laid there, her legs unable to move. She was bleeding badly, that she could feel.

_What is wrong with my legs?_She asked herself, freaking out. Nana was now standing over her, and yanked the knife out.

"Wow, that was pure luck that I hit your spine..." She whispered to herself so softly that Zelda could not hear her. Zelda turned her head, whimpering as tears ran down her face.

"Why Nana?" She asked quietly. Nana only laughed.

"I told you. I love seeing people die. It excites me." She said, ready to plunge the knife deep into the princess.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Toon Link screeched, charging out from the bushes and tackled Nana with all his might. Zelda turned the top part of her body, her blue eyes wide and staring straight at the scene.

Nana shoved Toon Link off and grabbed her knife. She swung as the young hero was getting up, but only hit his shield. Toon Link worked up all of his strength and threw her off again. Nana glared at him, spitting onto the ground.

"What are your doing here Toonie?" She hissed, gritting her teeth. Toon Link whipped his chin with his sleeve.

"I could ask you the same thing. Are you mad? Why are you trying to kill Zelda!" Nana stared at him for a long time, before starting to laugh manically.

"Come on Toonie, I thought you might be able to understand me here." She said. Toon Link glared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You kill monsters and demons all the time. You can't stand there and tell me it doesn't make you happy..."

"Happy? Even if it is a monster, I never enjoy taking a life!" Toon Link said boldly. Nana laughed again, raising her knife.

"Well, that surprises me. It should actually be a lot of _fun..._"

"Toon Link, leave! She controls Teketeke!" Zelda screeched, her eyes pleading. Toon Link's already large eyes widened even more.

"Wha- ACK!"

"TOON LINK!" Zelda managed to scream.

"That's what you get for letting your guard down..." Nana muttered, unimpressed by the hero. Her knife was lodged deep into his throat, blood pouring out of the arteries she had pierced through. When he tried to speak, the only thing that came out was a bunch of gargles and the coughing of blood. Zelda stared, wanting to cry, but she couldn't get the strength to do so. Her vision was blurring from the loss of her own blood- and she began to shake.

"Well, seems like the shock is starting to take over... Pity..." Nana said, pulling the knife out of Toon Link's corpse, his limp body falling to the ground with a thud, "Now you can't scream in pain when I rip your heart out..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, just one more... push!" Ness said, straining to push the body with Lucas's and Olimar's help. After one final push, they managed to push the body off of the hole, revealing Teketeke's rotting corpse.<p>

"Okay, you guys ready?" Ness asked. Lucas nodded, as well as Olimar.

_Tek. Tek._

"D-d-did you hear that?" Lucas squeaked. Olimar jumped.

_Teke teke teke teke_

"HURRY NESS!" Olimar screamed. Ness started to sweat, waiting for his hands to warm up.

_Teketeketeketeketeketeketeke_

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this chapter :D<br>**

**Oh, and I meant two people died :P I HAD A LONG DAY OKAY? I really am sorry :(**

**So anyway, what do you think is wrong with Zelda's legs? Will Commander Yoshi die? What will happen with the boys?**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright everyone :D Last chapter! Who's ready for the ending?**

**Lucas: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Olimar: I WANT TO LIVE!**

**Me: quiet you two! Okay so now to move on with the chapter~**

**Alive: Mario, Zelda, Commander Yoshi, Private (Kirby), Lucario, Pikachu, Pit, Red, Nana, Olimar, Lucas, Ness**

**Dead: Captain Falcon, Popo, Marth, Ike, Samus, Snake, Link, Sonic, Wolf, DK, Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff, Hunter, Wario, ROB, Mr. Game and Watch, Fox, Falco, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Bowser, Ganondorf, Luigi, Peach, Toon Link**

**_And the death list grows..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SLICE!<strong>

Lucas cried and cried, giant globs and tears falling down his face as Teketeke raced away. He heard the slice, and he felt the blood of the victim splatter all over his arms. He didn't want to know who it was. He didn't want it to be any of them. He wanted this nightmare to end. He wanted to survive.

"Oh dear..." He heard Olimar mutter. His eyes shot open, though he still didn't turn around. Hearing Olimar talk, it only meant...

"No..." He muttered, barely turning around. Olimar looked at him sadly, blood staining part of his space helmet.

"No, no..." He said, turning around completely.

"No... No! NO!" He screamed.

There before him, was Ness's body- sliced in half. Lucas started to hyperventilate, tears flowing out of his eyes. He was pulling on his hair, unable to speak. His legs shook shook in terror, and his hair started to let it'self be torn off.

_He was my only friend... The only one I had left... _He thought, the only thing he could hear. Popo was dead- he saw it himself. They hadn't seen Hunter for a while. Toon Link left them. He was dead for sure.

"Lucas... It will be alright..." Olimar said comfortably. He placed his tiny hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling himself tear up as well. He didn't know Ness very well, but he was for sure one of the bravest people he has known during this catastrophe. Lucas turned his head away from Ness's to look at Teketeke's. He stared at it, his rage growing.

_This is all her fault! ALL HER'S!_

"Lucas, are you-"

**_"PK-FIRE!"_**

* * *

><p>"Wow, you really are pathetic." Nana muttered, circling around Zelda, who was blackening out by the second. She couldn't see much anymore, but she could still hear Nana's crazed voice.<p>

"You a princess. A _queen_. Yet, you were defeated by a little girl. All while looking like a piece of _shit_!" Nana spat, smiling like a maniac. She hand her knife in her hand, the blade already dull from her other victims. Though that didn't mean it wasn't able to kill.

"I could kill you right now. I really could. I would have done it already, but I have a much better idea..." Nana smirked, looking into the dark shadows of the trees. A large gust of wind came, chilling Zelda to the bone. She knew what was coming. She was crying. She was ready to accept it.

Zelda had given up. She lost Link already. Toon Link died trying to save her, and he was only a mere child. She lost her friends, she wasn't sure where Peach was. She wasn't alive, she knew that for sure. She was tired of running. She was done.

"Say your prayers, bitch." Nana smirked, watching in pleasure as the scene started to unfold. Zelda laid there, helpless and weak, looking more pitiful then roadkill. Teketeke was coming. Her heart started to race. Her fingers started to tremble, and she was sweating in excitement.

The moving dead was before her. Teketeke crawl forward, slowly. Her long claw-like fingers dug into the ground as she heaved herself forward, her mind blank as her clouded white eyes looked soullessly at the victim before her. Nana was practically hyperventilating, the suspense killing her.

"Come on Teketeke... Do it!" She commanded, breathing heavily.

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

_Tek. Tek. Tek._

_SKREEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Nana shrieked, covering her ears when the horrible shrieking came. Her eyes widened at the horror when Teketeke started to melt, the small pieces of flesh that still clung to her body started to peel off, meeting the ground before dissolving away.

"TEKETEKE! NO! NOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Lucas stood there, tears still pouring out of his face. He watched the body burn, turning into ashes that flew into the air. Olimar stood there, shocked at what just happened.<p>

Lucas, the boy who would studder just to ask for the salt.

Lucas, the boy who would hide under the bed if someone said "BOO".

Lucas, the boy who would never go anywhere without an adult.

Lucas, the timid boy who had just killed Teketeke, saving hundreds, maybe even thousands from her wrath.

* * *

><p>"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Nana screamed, turning to Zelda, who was still lying on the ground. Her dark eyes glared angrily at her, her teeth gritting together. They were chipping under the force, and she raised her knife up.<p>

"_You did thissss!" _She hissed, charging at her. Zelda braced herself for the impact of her deadly blade.

_**WHACK!**_

Nana fell to the ground unconscious. Zelda heard someone race over to her, trying to help her sit up.

"It will be okay Princess. Nana can't hurt you now..." She heard Lucario's voice say to her.

* * *

><p>"This is Amber Everhart reporting for Channel 64 news," Said a very skinny woman with very dark red hair, her make-up covered eyes staring directly into the camera, "We had gotten a call from Super Smasher Yoshi about the horrific and mysterious murders that have been happening recently. The Police arrived at Maple Forest, finding many dead bodies of which belonged to many of the smashers from the mansion. They have gathered many of the bodies and are getting them ready for burial, and Princess Zelda has been taken to the hospital for immediate care after substantial injuries to her spine. It has been confirmed her legs may be paralyzed.<p>

On an even more shocking note, Lucas, as well as other smashers, have claimed that it was a spirit known as Teketeke, as in the spirit from the urban legend, was the killer behind all the murders. As impossible as it may seem, the police had found solid evidence that this is, in fact, true.

On another note about this case, smasher Lucario had confirmed that it was Nana of the Ice Climbers who was the mastermind behind this catastrophe. Although it is hard to believe such a sweet little girl was controlling the spirit, the police had also found the broken parts of smasher ROB, and after day of rebuilding the complex robot, and after some hard evidence the robot had given us, it was proven that it was in fact, Nana.

In conclusion to this, Nana was arrested and taken to prison for life because of all the lives she has taken. Now that almost 3/4 of the brawlers are dead, what will become of Super Smash Bros?"

The screen went blank, and Amber was gone. Sad eyes looked at the screen. He had dark hair, unlike his son, but he shared the same blue eyes he had.

"Boss?" Said a tiny voice. He didn't look over- he knew who it was very well.

"Are you okay sir?" Commander Yoshi asked, peeking into the room. Her bright blue eyes looked at the man sadly. After seeing his condition, she understood he wanted to be alone. Hunter, his only son, his only _child_, was killed because of a deranged little girl. She shut the door and walked out, knowing it would be a while before things settled down and went back to normal again.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this horror fic! I hope you all enjoyed it :D All the killing is over- and you probably thought that I forgot about Lucario, didn't you? Nope, I was saving him, so he just lurked around most of the time :)<br>**

**Now, even though this is the end, there will be an epilogue after this, so stay tuned for that! Now for the end-of-fic questions~**

**1.) How scary was this story, on a scale of 1-10 (be honest- I won't be upset if it's lower then a 5 :)**

**2.) Who should have lived?**

**3.) Who should have died?**

**4.) Who was the smartest?**

**5.) Who was the dumbest?**

**6.) If I killed one of your favorite characters and your mad at me, then I am really sorry. So can you forgive me? **

**Please review, and I will post the epilogue some time later this week :D **


End file.
